The Elementals, Yogscast New Generation
So guys, Star is back... As no one seems to usually be here I cam to fill you all in. I am going to make a book here, and on Wattpad ;) About The Elementals and how it will become the new Yogscast. But I must tell you now it will not be exact, but I want to make it up And it's really just fiction. Besides our names and... You know. But I must ask before I start writing the Blurb, Do I gots permission to make such story AND to use your real names? (Unless you want to go by users XP) Blurb: Four friends join in love over their favorite Youtubers, the Yogscast, to make their own group. The Elementals, choosing a name was the easy part, but starting a YouTube group? That would be even more difficult then they thought. These founders chose to be the four elements, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Having the names Elemental Terra, Pyro, Hydra and Ventus these four choose a couple more friends to join the party. Elemental Umbra, Aduro, Elysian and Tonitrus firm the primary recruits. Starting to create videos the group grows. Small bits by bits the channel hits many milestones, they meet new friends and they form the Secondary recruits, Elemental Salvus, Tempus, Astro and Semper Fi. When they become as famous as the group they plan to succeed, what will happen if they start getting noticed? How will they react when they find that one of the Yogscast found their channel? Join a journey of how four friends form a group for fun but ended up succeeding in the long run. No. Watch as The Elementals started their story, and how they become Yogscast's Next Generation. (Again take into note, it's a fiction. One day hopefully it may be somewhat true) Prologue:The Plan Pic (Cover just in case) --> ~'Thepenguin9' has joined the chat~ ~'Kalse1229' has joined the chat~ ~'Luna Laufeyson' has joined the chat~ ~'Guardian of the Garde' has joined the chat~ ~Welcome to the Yogwiki chat-Remember to read the chat policy if you are new- And please enjoy you're stay!~ The four logged on at the request of Garde, they had gained messages about forming 'a group.' The first message had popped up with a question. Luna Laufeyson: So what were you thinking about this group? Gaurdian of the Garde:Well, The Yogscast won't always be making videos. Eventually they will retire and they may need a new group to take over. Which leads to the idea of The Elementals, we should form a YouTube group similar to the Yogs. Luna Laufeyson: So, The Elementals will become like a new Yogscast generation. Kalse1229: Seems like a good idea, and having our own YouTube group may be fun. Thepenguin9: We could be four main elements, like Water, Fire, Earth and Wind. Guardian of the Garde: How about Hydro, Pyro, Terra, and Ventus. It's their Latin name, more unique. After half an hour of discussing the for had decided, Luna would take upon the name Elemental Pyro, Kalse would be Elemental Terra, Penguin- Elemental Hydro and Garde, Elemental Ventus. Luna Laufeyson: I am going to start making a Wiki for this, so we can use the chat on the Elemental Wiki. Guardian of the Garde: I'll make some Logos for our Elements. Kalse1229: Should we get the others to join? Guardian of the Garde: We can do that later, let's see how we can set this up first, then talk to the other guys. ~'Guardian of the Garde' has left the chat~ Luna Laufeyson: Cya Kalse, talk later! ~'Luna Laufeyson' has left the chat~ Kalse1229: Penguin, you still there? You seem, silent... -Thepenguin9 is no longer afk- Thepenguin9: I've been here the whole time. You guys took all the time for talking and all the good ideas that I decided to listen. Kalse1229: Oh, well I better get going. Its getting late. See you tomarrow? Thepenguin9: Always ~Kalse1229 has left the chat~ The four friends went their separate ways for the night, with their ideas the New Generation was just forming. But they would soon learn, what impact it would make on the famous YouTube group.